ozerionfandomcom-20200214-history
Silus
Silus was born one of five children in the village that was once known as Rubock. The village straddled society and wilderness; was fiefdom of no lord and was more so a loose weaving of families and vagrants than a proper village. The state of squalor observed by those that passed through was striking. Able men were few. Broken tools laid in unworked fields, where boney livestock nibbled on what idly grew. If ever there was an extra morsel to eat, it was sure to be taken by woodland bandits, or passing looters who frequently raided. Protection was every member of the house's duty when the marauding outlaws came to pillage. Even the youngest of Silus' siblings would be armed with whatever farm tool, or table knife they could carry when the familiar sounds of burgling came in the night. Silus knew he was the best suited for keeping the family safe, but he was not yet the fighter needed keep them from harm. One night, his father was slain before his own eyes. On another night, his mother was carried off into the woods and never seen again. Eventually, on the night that Rubock was burned completely the ground, not even Silus' siblings remained and he had no longer home, or family to protect. Danus Avidius was knight who patrolled surrounding areas for a nearby lord. Part of his duties were to keep the rabble of Rubock out of his lands. While mounted, he was a powerful sight and through him the laws of his lord were enacted. He would come to find a destitute boy on the road one day. Ragged and wretched, when Silus saw Sir Danus, it electrified him. He knew little of holiness, but it were as if he were looking god himself, bearing full plate mail, upon a thrashing steed. The morning after Rubock was reduced to ash, was the morning that Silus would enter Danus' service as a squire. Silus was born unto chaos, and was reborn unto duty. He would come to know Sir Danus for years: young as his squire and into adulthood as his close friend. They would patrol lands together, be summoned to fight neighboring armies together, and would uphold the law when necessary. When disputes among serfs stirred, they were quickly extinguished and arbitration was enforced by Avidius' terrible gleaming great sword. Silus found new purpose as a harbinger of law. If ever he needed reminding of what society would reduce to without structure and discipline, he needed only to look to his own past: to the destitution that was Rubock and to the purposeless slaughter of its people. Danus showed him benevolence. Danus was the conduit through which Silus learned to be just, and was his inspiration be benevolent to those ragged and wretched, as was he. Silus now answered any call to action, and when the call to banish a strange, new evil from the lands, Silus and Danus would ride to meet it. Demonic presence had begun to grip the land. A disfigured evil now had its hold on the people and it was known only as The Chaos. Lords banded together to vanquish this demons plague, and many armies were gathered to expunge it. It was in one of the many purges, that Danus would fall to the blow of a corrupted man, imbued with evil strength. Though wrought with despair, Silus would carry on purging in Danus' absence, and in Danus' passing, would carry his righteous great sword, for whom he would inscribe "The Judge" in its hilt. With the first crusade against evil over, and with his close friend and ally's death, Silus would leave the service of his army. It was at this time that Silus would pursue paladinship. In Danus' name, he took an Oath of Order. The Chaos was still looming and regaining power wherever weak men would be tempted by its offering. Silus pledged to meet this chaos wherever he could, wielding "The Judge' as his instrument of chaos-bane.